


Overwhelmed, Overworked, and Completely in Love.

by itwasonlyjustadream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasonlyjustadream/pseuds/itwasonlyjustadream
Summary: With Naruto gone, and Kakashi overdue on a mission Iruka begins to distract himself with work. He soon overworks himself and doesn't notice that he's becoming sick. Now that Kakashi has returned Iruka has a hard time putting all the work away. It's time for Kakashi to step up and take care of the man who has always cared for him.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Overwhelmed, Overworked, and Completely in Love.

It's been seven weeks since Kakashi was last in the village, his mission was only supposed to be three days. The mission was already ranked S-class his boyfriend had held him close and made love to him all night the day before he left. Now he's gone, and who knows if or when he'll be back.

"Iruka-sensei!" one of his students chimed, and when Iruka looked up to see his class going crazy.

"Students!" Iruka yelled out in his no-nonsense voice and the children immediately stopped what they were doing and sat down. It was his fault for being so out of it. He doesn't even remember where he left off. "Guys finish your assignment," he told them weakly. The class must have detected that something was off because they listened right away, and Iruka barely remembered what they were supposed to do. He was behind on grading because of all the work from the missions office he had sitting at home. Now he had to grade this trash as well. He groaned, he didn't mean trash, he just...he wasn't himself lately. He managed to get through the rest of the class and dismissed them right on time.

"Iruka-sensei," Hanabi walked up to him and grabbed his uniform pants seriously.

"Yes Hanabi-chan?" he asked trying to muster up some sweetness.

"Are you alright, sensei?" she asked concerned. 

"Yes, I'm fine, Hanabi-chan." He smiled at her, he couldn't help it. She was always so cold but here she was being so caring.

"Promise sensei?" she asked and she even went as far as to hug his leg. He wasn't sure she did this to her own Father.

"I promise." Iruka agreed and patted her head kindly. He then watched her gather her things before leaving, her pale eyes looking him over before she left. He rushed off to his extra-long shift at the missions room. He had been picking up a lot of extra shifts lately despite the growing paperwork building at home. Hopefully, if he worked on the paperwork all weekend he would be all caught up. But right now, he was behind, very far behind. He sat next to Genma and immediately pulled out his other work.

"No hello?" Genma teased.

"Sorry yes," Iruka apologized and threw his arms around Genma pulling him close hugging him and pressing a kiss into his cheek, "Hello Genma-chan." He said in a sweet teasing voice.

Genma laughed and hugged him back, pressing a chaste kiss to Iruka's neck, "Don't start something you can't finish," Genma squeezed Iruka's thigh.  
Iruka laughed and pulled away but not before he placed his hand boldly on Genma's dick and squeezed. "Shit!" Genma cursed under his breath as he tried not to get hard. 

Iruka laughed as he removed his hand and got back to his paperwork. He couldn't help but tease Genma sometimes, it was fun. Plus if he was going, to be honest, he was horny. He hadn't had sex in seven weeks. He was in a relationship so it's not like he could sleep around with Genma like he used to, but he could flirt...couldn't he?

"You two certainly look cozy," Kotetsu said from Iruka's other side, "I want a similar greeting."

"Me too!" Izumo agreed.

Iruka laughed and hugged both of them and pressed kisses to their cheeks. He felt happier than he had in weeks. It was like the loneliness that had taken root faded away for a few minutes before he sat back down and had to finish his work. The missions room was draining that on top of his other work suddenly felt like a huge undertaking.   
"Jounin-san please fix this part and this part of your missions report," Iruka asked, his voice was tight and quiet; it held a kind of tension that shouldn't be played with.

"Of course Iruka-san," the jounin responded, "Are you alright Iruka-san?"

"I'm fine," Iruka replied irritated, "Why does everyone keep asking?"

"Because you look stressed out," Kotetsu supplied.

"If you need help with that paperwork you were assigned, I can help." Izumo volunteered.

"I don't need help, thank you." Iruka dismissed.

"Really?" Genma asked, "You only bring your work in the missions room when you can't finish it at home." He knew Iruka well, they all did. "If you need to go home early-"

"I'm fine," Iruka insisted. "Can you guys get off of my case already?" Irritation seeped into his voice and tone, and his friends sighed loudly but left him alone. Iruka continued on with his work. When he walked home he was exhausted. He couldn't wait to climb into bed. When he opened the door he was greeted by an unmasked smiling face.

"Kakashi!" Iruka yelled out, "You're home!" He dropped his bag and kicked the door closed as he rushed to hug his boyfriend. "Oh my god, I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kakashi breathed in, inhaling the scent of his lover. 

Iruka found some new energy as he leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. Their connection was intense as always. These seven weeks away only aiding them alone. Iruka noted that Kakashi smelled delightful, "You showered?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kakashi replied between kisses, "I've been home for an hour or two." 

Iruka hummed and began taking off his uniform.

Kakashi helped him along the way, stripping their clothes off together as they went to the bedroom. "Did you touch yourself while I was gone?" Kakashi asked flirtatiously, but also to see how much he'd have to open his boyfriend up.

Iruka pressed his face into Kakashi's neck a bit embarrassed by the question and refusing to answer. It was adorable as if they weren't both naked in each other's arms. Kakashi giggled and pressed a kiss to his forehead before crashing them down onto the bed. Iruka below him, dick erect, and legs opened wide. 

"Kami, I missed you," Kakashi whispered as he took in the glorious view that was all his to see.

Iruka reached into the bedside table and grabbed some lube handing it to Kakashi, but not before pouring some onto his own hand. Before Kakashi could, Iruka pressed a finger into his own ass, moaning at the sensation. 

Kakashi was stunned for a minute just staring as his lover pleasured himself. "Join me," Iruka pleaded softly and Kakashi pressed a finger in and moved it alongside Iruka's, it was hot. Iruka moaned at all the attention, he wanted Kakashi to suck him off while he fingered himself but he didn't want to ask. "Kashi," he moaned instead, and somehow the jounin must have read his thoughts.

"Don't stop baby." Kakashi pressed a kiss to Iruka's neck before he moved lower. He took to the head of his lover's dick into his mouth, teasing it and licking the slit before going lower and taking him in deeper. Using two fingers (and one finger from Kakashi) Iruka found the spot in himself that made him scream. He brushed it a few times, moaning out loudly and making his dick twitch and harden further in excitement.

"I need you now," Iruka demanded and removed their fingers. Kakashi was happy to comply. He pressed their lips together as he entered in with one smooth stroke. 

"Shit," Kakashi grunted, "It's been so long, you're so good at taking my dick baby, you feel incredible." Kakashi set up a relentless pace, he grabbed Iruka's thighs and basically folded the younger man in half as he fucked him. Iruka moaned as the new angle pushed Kakashi deeper inside of him. The silver-haired nin was holding nothing back, as he thrust without restrain. He was pouring his emotions into Iruka, and it felt fucking fantastic.

"Kakashi," Iruka moaned out in pure bliss, he felt like his whole body was on fire as he was consumed with lust. He focused on the feeling of being filled of that dick moving in and out of him as if it was created for that very purpose. For some reason, it was too much at once, he was too hot and sweaty; he was starting to feel overwhelmed. Maybe overwhelmed wasn't the right word but he was becoming extremely fatigued. He felt his head lull back and he felt lost for a moment. Honestly, he felt like he was going to pass out. 

Kakashi was still rutting moving in and out of him, it felt heavenly but he was starting to notice his lover's lack of moans and responses. The man was hardly ever quiet during sex. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked cautiously stopping his thrust, "Iruka, baby?" He removed his hands from the chunnin's thighs and they collapsed next to him without a fight. He held Iruka's face in his hands, concerned, the man wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Don't stop!" Iruka told him firmly rousing a bit, he had no energy to do anything but lie on his back with his eyes closed...but...he wanted this, wanted Kakashi to cum, wanted to cum himself. Kakashi picked up the pace again, kissing Iruka's neck all the while, and whispered sweet things that Iruka couldn't quite make out. Kakashi came first filling him with warm seed, and that was enough for Iruka to finish also. Spraying his seed between them. He couldn't cling to consciousness anymore as things faded to black.

The next thing he knew, his alarm clock was going off in the morning and he sat up alarmed. The world spun around him, and he had a roaring headache. Well, maybe it wasn't a headache, but he felt light-headed. No matter, it was Thursday, he had shit to do today. He got out of bed and immediately his body was rushing to meet the carpet.

"Iruka!" Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back to bed.

"Hey," the chunnin replied weakly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kakashi asked his voice deep and thick with sleep and...something else...worry?

"I have to go to work," he pushed Kakashi's hand off of his form only for it to grab onto his arm harder this time, "What are you-"

"You're not going." Kakashi was more conscious now sitting up with a serious expression on his unmasked face.

"Excuse me?" Iruka asked offended. "You don't tell me what to-"

"You passed out after we had sex yesterday, you almost fell off the bed this morning, the fridge has no food in it, and don't think I didn't notice the container of food pills in the cabinet. Not to mention the paperwork covering your desk and the kitchen table. Or should we talk about the fact that you clearly lost weight, you're skinner than-"

"I'm fine!" Iruka yelled and attempted to snatch his arm free but Kakashi wouldn't budge.

"Fine then," Kakashi's voice was gruff with sleep and now anger, "can you honestly tell me the last time you ate?"

Iruka grabbed his hand free, but he honesty he couldn't answer the question. He didn't have time for this, "I have to go."

"This conversation isn't over," Kakashi grunted but didn't leave the bed, he needed rest himself. His eyes never strained from Iruka's form as he watched Iruka put his clothes on in a rush and leave the room. He slammed the apartment door and Kakashi tsked but went back to sleep, it was a hard mission and he was exhausted.

Iruka was distracted this morning, Kakashi had just returned home and the jounin seemed mad at him. What he did to his body was his business. Sure he hadn't had a meal in a minute but food pills were created for a reason. They provided enough nutrients to get through three days, and sure at the end of three days, you were exhausted but so what? He could just take another pill and go on for another three days. So fuck it! He was able to hand back some of the assignments he finally graded. But if he was being honest he felt the need to sit down most the day. He was light-headed, probably from the strenuous activities of last night. Kami, he needed water. He hadn't drunk anything all day, he was more than relieved when he could dismiss the children for lunch.

A few minutes later, a shock of silver-haired entered his classroom through the window at lightning speed. His boyfriend left takeout Ichiraku ramen and a tall water bottle on his desk before Iruka could even react to it. Just thinking of food was making him nauseous so he pushed that to the side but he would drink the water. When he started drinking the water, he was surprised by how good it was. He had obviously been thirsty, and it cleared his mind and revitalized him. Unfortunately, the water went straight through him. His bladder was protesting as he tried to make it through the last half of his class; without needing another bathroom break. He eventually relented, having a fellow sensei peek into his class as he peed quickly and then returned. He dismissed the kids and began packing up his things so he could go to his shift at the missions office. Well, he would have if-

"You need to go home." Kakashi stood before him blocking the doorway to his classroom. 

"I'm fine."

"You sat down all day and when you weren't you were swaying on your feet," Kakashi responded. "You didn't even eat your ramen. This is non-negotiable. You're going home with me right now, or I will carry you there."

Iruka glared at him, "I wasn't swaying on my feet." He had felt his head swirling but he thought that he held it together really well. And yes, writing on the board had been a hassle but he was fine. He just needed more time, besides he had a lot on his plate right now. Kakashi wasn't helping, and he was supposed to be the one helping him the most. "I have a job to do-"

"So do I," Kakashi protested, "It's my job to take care of you. It's killing me to see you like this."

"There is literally nothing wrong with me!" Iruka yelled the force of it making him dizzy as he sought out his chair, hand on his head as he did so. He felt nauseous and his headache had gotten worse than before. Still, a shift at the missions desk was nothing, he could do that in his sleep.

"Iruka," Kakashi's voice was soft and close to him, "Please, you're scaring me. Let's go home."

"I have things to do Kakashi." Iruka protested weakly, he opened his eyes, he hadn't realized he had closed and began to pack his bag once again. "I'll leave early, I'll come home soon and cook you a nice dinner." 

"That sounds great but it's not enough," Kakashi reached out to grab him but Iruka dodged and started making his way towards the door. "Iruka you need to go home and rest, now! I'm serious."

In one swift movement, Iruka turned around kicking a desk in between them; halting Kakashi's movements long enough to make the signs to teleport to the front of the Hokage Tower. It's suicide to teleport anywhere inside the Tower, but at a safe distance from the Tower was okay. It was still looked down upon for security reasons but okay, nonetheless. Something went wrong, Iruka felt a sharp pain on his stomach from under his chest to his hip. It was like being stabbed, without warning he fell to his knees and threw up, violently, and completely without his consent. Much to his surprise, it was blood red, and his mouth tasted like iron. Had...had he really just thrown up pure blood? 

"Iruka-sensei, are you alright?" an Anbu was talking to him and reaching out a hand.

Iruka reached out to take it but before he could he was being bodily lifted up by someone behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see Gai in his bright green glory. "What an unyouthful display, I will endeavor to take you to the hospital."

"I'm fine," Iruka protested and shoved himself out of Gai's grip, or he would have had he been strong enough. Instead, he felt his body heading straight for the ground but Gai was holding him up. What the fuck is going on with my body? Iruka wanted to scream. What's wrong with me? 

"Sensei, are you alright?" he heard a familiar voice and he looked up to see Shikamaru, the teen actually looked worried.

"Fine." he muttered he finally had his bearing, he stood on his feet to leave but Gai was still holding him closely, "Gai let me go, I have a shift. I'm going to be late."

"There is no way you're going to work Iruka," he heard another familiar voice, Asuma, he looked up to see Asuma's whole team in front of him. All sharing worried concerns. He hated that look on their face.

"Thank you," Iruka tried, "but really I'm fine."

"So that's why you just threw up blood in front of the Hokage Tower?" Shikamaru asked, his voice sounded dangerous and it was strange to hear such a sharp tone from him.

"Weren't you the one who told us that it's okay to ask for help?" Choji responded.

"Yeah Iruka-sensei," Ino chimed in, "you don't look too good! Let's get you to the hospital!"

"Yes," Gai agreed, "Allow me to escort you to the hospital." Gai's usual booming voice was almost not present, instead, it sounded nurturing and caring.

Kami he hated being the center of attention. He finally freed himself from Gai's grasp, "Thanks guys but I need to be going," he told them and walked straight into Hatake Kakashi. Today was not his day.

"What happened?" he asked the others already picking Iruka up, cradling him against his chest like a baby. He would usually do an over the shoulder sort of thing but he had to watch those hands in case he ran for it again.

"He just threw up blood," Asuma explained.

"We've tried to convince him to go to the hospital but he keeps protesting," Shikamaru replied. "So troublesome."

"It's...I've never seen him this way before," Choiji responded. 

"He needs help," Ino agreed.

"I'll take him to the hospital." Kakashi already began forming signs. The teleportation made him dizzy and without another word, he slipped from consciousness again.   
When he next awoke it was through half-lidded eyes and Kakashi was next to him, awake and holding his hand, tears, the man was crying. He squeezed Kakashi's hand and smiled, before drifting off again. 

The next time he woke up, Kakashi was still next to him. The silver-haired man's eyes were wide, he appeared to say something but Iruka couldn't make it out. "Kakashi," Iruka whispered but didn't hear a response as he fell back asleep. 

When he awoke next, he was ready to stay awake for a while, he felt like he'd been sleeping for ages. Kakashi was sleeping by his side, Iruka shook him awake and Kakashi roused and stared at him.

"Hey baby," Kakashi leaned over and kissed his forehead, and he couldn't resist pressing a warm kiss to his lips. "How do you feel?"

"Good," Iruka responded without really thinking about it, he knew he was at the hospital. He had an IV in his arm and he wanted to go home, "Can we leave?"

"We have to speak to the doctor first," Kakashi pointed out with a soft chuckle, "now be serious, how are you feeling?"

"Tired," Iruka answered more honestly, "drained, what day is it?"

"Sunday," Kakashi answered, "you've been in and out since Thursday."

"Shit," Iruka breathed.

"Yeah," Kakashi agreed, "your body was operating under heavy stress because you abused the food pills. The Hokage had to completely shut off your chakra pathways before reactivating them, your chakra was going haywire. So now you're a bit chakra depleted. Let's add that to the fact that you haven't been eating. You were also malnourished as a result, the IV's been sustaining you. Your stomach was slightly damaged as well, but Tsunade took care of it. She is pissed, by the way."

Iruka hummed just slightly fearful, "I want to go home." he responded, "let's sneak out-"

"No," Kakashi protested, "my heart I...I need to know that you're really and truly okay before we leave here."

Iruka huffed, but remained silent, "I have a lot of work to do once I get out of here." he didn't even want to think about it.

"Others have stepped up to take it over," Kakashi told him, "you're going to be free for a while."

"Good," Iruka replied, "Kami I was so stressed out. I had too much on my plate."

"So," Kakashi spoke up his voice sounded estranged but curious, "why did you do it?"

Iruka turned to him questioningly, "Hmm?"

"Why did you stop eating? Why did you bury yourself in work? Why did you let yourself get to this point?" Kakashi asked, he stood up and grabbed a clipboard from off the wall, he handed it to Iruka. He needed the man to see the results, needed him to see the abuse that his body was under. 

Iruka read through it his eyes opening wide as he read through his test results, he...he didn't know it had gotten this bad. A part of him had still believed that everyone was overreacting but...they weren't. "One hundred and twenty pounds?" Iruka asked in disbelief, "Kakashi I...I'm twenty-five pounds lighter than what I usually am. Shit!" He continued to look at his chart, his blood work revealed just how malnourished he was. "Kami! Is this serious?"

"It's very serious." Kakashi responded darkly, "I'm waiting, why did you do this to yourself?"

Iruka closed his eyes for a moment, "You mean why did I freak out when my boyfriend who was only supposed to be gone for three days came home seven weeks late?"

"So it's my fault?" Kakashi scoffed.

"No," Iruka protested, "I...I don't blame you at all. I'm so glad that you made it back home."

"I had something to come home to," Kakashi replied, "I...I don't like seeing my home in this condition, but I am glad that I have a home to come back."

Iruka smiled at that, "Welcome home Kakashi."

"Welcome home Iruka," Kakashi repeated the sentiment with true feelings.

Iruka sighed, "I miss Naruto."

"I do too," Kakashi agreed, "but he's getting stronger, and I know that he thinks about you every single day of his life. The two of you are family, you love each other."  
Iruka hummed they hadn't said those three words to each other yet but it seemed quite obvious to the both of them. "I still miss him, and with you gone. I was...so lonely and...I was fearing the worst for both of you. Worry was eating me alive. I needed to distract myself so I wouldn't...become crazy thinking about it. But...you came home safe and Naruto will too. I know it's the life of a ninja, you...you never know but-"

Kakashi kissed him, pressing their lips together, "I worry about you too. I know that I shouldn't but I do. I...you're so important to me so I get it. But you need to take better care of yourself. Since...you've entered my life I'm a lot less reckless and a lot more excited to come home. You've given me a home, and you've given me something to live for." He kissed him again deeply. Kakashi wasn't great with words but he was trying. He had to. He had to let Iruka know how much he was cared for and needed. He loved this man, he wasn't ready to say it but he hoped Iruka understood.

Iruka could feel the words on the tip of his tongue but he knew he couldn't stand the pain of saying them and not having them returned. "Oh Kashi," he settled for and gave him a one-armed hug. "We need to get out of here, I really want you to fuck me."

Kakashi chuckled, "Slow your roll," he managed from his giggles, "we need to wait a while for that."

Iruka pouted, "Why?" 

"Did you forget that you passed out last time?" Kakashi asked, "Shit that was scary, I can wait until you're a bit healthier. You need to gain some weight too, so bony."  
Iruka stuck his tongue out at him, and they giggled together.

"Umino-san," a nurse entered after passing by and hearing the laughter, Kakashi flipped his mask back up before she could see, "I'm pleased to see you're awake." she continued, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing okay," Iruka responded.

"Let's talk about your health care plan from here on out,"

"Yes, M'am." Iruka agreed, and Kakashi listened intently.

Iruka was released later that day and was currently lounging in bed after eating a bowl of his favorite ramen. His lover was by his side, the big spoon, rubbing his stomach and humming to him as he began to drift into sleep. "Thanks, it's helping," Iruka replied.

"Tsunade is giving me some time off since my mission was so stressful. And she knows I'll be in a bad shape if I leave you in this condition." Kakashi responded. "Feeling better?"

"Yes," Iruka agreed but was thankful when Kakashi didn't stop rubbing his tummy, "the intense stomach pain after eating is temporary right?"

"Yes, just until your body gets readjusted to food. Small steps, you overdid it with the ramen."

"I really wanted it."

"I know baby, still hurts?"

"A little," Iruka admitted truthfully, "man I'm going to miss these belly rubs once I'm all better."

Kakashi giggled, "You can have them whenever you want."

"Promise?" Iruka teased with a playful pout.

"Promise." Kakashi kissed his neck, "Hey," he whispered and Iruka turned around to look him in the eye, "Now you promise me something,"

"What is it?" Iruka asked concerned. 

"Promise me you'll take care of yourself when I'm away," Kakashi responded, "I...when I'm gone for so long I...I need to know you're okay. Please...I don't want to do this again, take better care of yourself."

Iruka could see the anguish in his eyes and he knew he had crossed the line this time, "I promise, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," he pressed a kiss to Iruka's shoulder and stared him into the eye, "I love you, so much."

Iruka gasped and then gave a wide smile, "I love you too!" he turned around and wrapped his arms around Kakashi in a warm hug which his lover returned. Iruka made a sound of discomfort when the movement painfully tugged on his stomach.

Kakashi chastised him playfully, "Babe be careful!"

"Sorry!" Iruka responded with a pout, "Why would you tell me now? You know I can't have sex with you at the moment!"

They collapsed into laughter which left Iruka reeling with pain; he couldn't quite keep the expression of hurt off of his face. Kakashi chastised him and they moved so that they were spooning once again. Kakashi used some healing chakra in his hand as he continued his belly rub; knowing it wouldn't do much but hoping it would ease the pain. "It wasn't about sex, I just...this taking care of you while you are sick. It's...intimate, maybe more intimate than sex and...it felt like the right time. You are my home Iruka."

"You are my home too, Kashi," Iruka whispered he was falling asleep now, the medication making him drowsy, "I thought that I lost you, I was so worried."

"I will always try to come home to you, always."

"I know, and I will always want to provide you with that home. I'll be waiting with kisses, and hugs, and support, and love."

"That sounds perfect," Kakashi purred, "I want to spend the rest of my life coming home to you."

Iruka nodded off into sleep, but mumbled a little, "Yes," as he did so. He felt better, it was hard not to with his love cuddling up to him, and whispering sweet thing into his ear. This was perfect, he had his home back. He was completely in love, and the best part of it was that he was completely loved back.


End file.
